


never have i ever long for the sky

by kiragnia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Basically its a fucking crack minor ship and im alone in this ship, Its KenSora, Its not ship this is a private raft, Love Confessions, M/M, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiragnia/pseuds/kiragnia
Summary: It's New Years Eve and they're crowded around SOARA's heating table, playing Never Have I Ever (or the Japanese equivalent of it) at Nozomu's suggestion.Hint: It ends up in very awkward confession between Ken and Sora.Alternatively: how could I ship this crack minor ship im so fucking alone and thirsty for kensora contents





	never have i ever long for the sky

**Author's Note:**

> if you wonder why do i ship kensora......... don't worry, i also wonder about it myself.  
> they're cute though so yeah

It was the first weekend of 2018. Both Growth and SOARA got day-off and, at Nozomu's suggestion to do a get-closer gathering, members of both units crammed up in SOARA's room. To be precise, their precious heating table. Kouki had cooked them light snacks to keep them in company, and even Soushi made them his special seaweed tea. 

At first they filled the agenda by chatting casually about work and such. Again, when conversation was about to die down due to no more topics to be brought up, Nozomu piped up, "How about we play a game?" He asked. 

"Sure, what kind of game?" 

"I've heard this from Tsubasa-san. Apparently in overseas country like America, they played a game called Never Have something. So you mention about a thing and if others got it wrong, they have to drink!" Nozomu explained it excitedly. 

"I'm sure it's called Never Have I Ever." Soushi shook his head fondly, "I'm not quite sure how to play it, but I think you're supposed to mention something you may have or may not have did." 

"I might have heard of that!" Mamoru chirped, "If you have done what was mentioned, you're supposed to drink." He corrected Nozomu's previous explanation. 

"I'd rather the kids not drink alcohol, though..." Kouki eyed Nozomu and Ren–both only smiling sheepishly. 

"Don't worry, we'll just drink water!" Sora said, "I wanted to play the game! It's a good chance to learn more about each other!"

"Let's lay the ground first, though." Ryota coughed as they began to fill their glasses with water, "No inappropriate questions." He watched the entire room who seemingly agreed with the rule. 

"Okay, who wants to start?" 

"Me! Me!" Nozomu raised his hand excitedly, "I've never admired someone so much!" He then gulped down his glass. All of them also drank. 

"I guess we are all inspired by someone amazing at some point of our life." Kouki chuckled. 

"Yaiy! I won!" Nozomu grinned. 

"This isn't a game where you can win." Ryota protested. 

"Well, let's go to the next person. Next to Nozomu... Soushi, you go." Morihito said. 

"Alright. Never have I ever leave my bedroom messy." He grinned when Nozomu, Sora, and Ken groaned and drank, "That's a lesson for you three to always keep a tidy room."

"Soushi, that's unfair!" Sora pouted. 

"It's an appropriate statement." Soushi shrugged, "Ken, you go next."

"Alright! Never have I ever forgot the song lyric on the stage!" Ken didn't drink. 

Morihito drank, together with Ryota. Ren eyed them with surprised look, "That's really surprising! I thought both of you are the type who performs perfectly on stage!" 

Morihito smiled bashfully, "Actually, there were times when I spaced out on the stage and went to a mild panic because I forgot the lyrics. It's not often, though." 

"How about you, Ryo-kun?" Mamoru asked. 

"Same as him. Only that I only forgot lines that aren't mine." Ryota scoffed. 

"Right... Well, now it's my turn." Morihito smiled. He thought for a while before continuing with hesitation, "Never have I ever like a person who doesn't like me back." He then didn't drink. 

Everyone was puzzled for a second, but nobody reached out for their glass. They all sighed and was about to move on to Mamoru before Ken, hesitating, reached for his glass and sipped a bit of water. 

They all went quiet for a beat before Sora slammed on the desk, "WHO IS IT?" He yelled, more of curious than anything. 

Ken was all but meeting Sora's eyes–or anyone's eyes for that matter. His face was a mix between pale and scarlet, if it was possible. He obviously dreaded the moment. All of them, except Sora who was more interested in the topic, couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. 

After all, the object of his adoration was Sora. 

.

.

.

They–other Growth members–first noticed it just after they met SOARA for the first time. 

Ken had been enthusiastic about meeting the youthful band group, and even more so when talking about its particular leader, Oohara Sora. Apparently they grew close fast, thanks to Sora's own cheerful demeanor and Ken's friendliness. 

Even when it was Ken's birthday, Sora called him to wish him a happy birthday. Ryota even noted that Ken had called Sora by his first name, despite only having met him for less than a year. Mamoru, the one who's supposed to be close with Sora because they both were composers, wasn't even in regular speaking term with him. Sure, they both were friendly to each other, Sora even called him affectionately with 'Mamo-chan'. 

But no one could even brush off Ken's lingering gaze at Sora, his particular soft tone reserved only for the brunet, and when his hand stayed for a tad longer on the guitarist's shoulder. All of SOARA members, sans Sora himself, had suspicion but they never confirmed it. 

He himself had only realized his feelings five days in; Ryota apparently had noticed even before himself. When he talked about it to Ryota, the white haired guy only sighed, "If you only realized this now, what about that guy? He's dense, you do know that."

At that time, he couldn't retaliate other than a mere shrug, "I know," he shuffled his feet, "but I think it's worth the wait."

.

.

.

Lyra is what he'd like to call Sora. 

The small constellation was best seen in August anyway, and also.. Lyra was a music instrument belonged to Orpheus, said to be so wonderful that even inanimate objects could be charmed. 

Not that Mamoru's music weren't amazing; it was fantastic. 

But Sora's music was...

If Mamoru's music built a new world before him, Sora's music made him painfully aware of the beautiful world around him. So much, that he felt like suffocating in the sky filled with clouds of emotions and a shy touch of sunshine. 

His feelings for Sora suffocated him the same way. It was as if he fell from the sky. 

He fell for the sky. 

.

.

.

It was hard during the first days he realized that he was, in fact, having feelings for the brunet. He avoided Sora for a couple of days; even Morihito, the usually nice guy, scolded him for making Sora worried about it. He didn't ask if Sora's particular brooding friend know about his feelings, but the slight encouraging smile and tender look in his eyes answered the unspoken question. 

"Please get along well with him." Morihito said, "I think Sora would love to get closer to you."

So he decided to throw away his worries and, by dinner that day, he asked Sora whether if he wanted to go grab a bite together. 

He couldn't lie from his own thumping heart when Sora agreed, and even if he couldn't see it, he was pretty sure Sora was giving him his usual bright smile. The smile that ensured him of happiness and brighten his days. 

.

.

.

For his feelings to be put at stake, and for him to laid bare in front of Sora's eyes was the worst feeling. Well, second to accidentally making Sora sad or angry. He was tempted to feign annoyance, but he definitely didn't have the heart to act that way. Not towards Sora. 

"Is it someone I know?" Sora pressed, leaning further into his direction from across the heating table.

"Sora, that's rude." Morihito warned him, he gave Ken an apologetic look. If Ken didn't know any better, he'd ignore the enthusiasm and expectation behind the guilty look. 

"But, Mori, I'm curious about it!" Sora pouted, "Ken never told me that he likes someone!"

"Well, the person he likes doesn't realize it, anyway..." Ryota muttered quietly, Kouki giving him a warning glance. 

"Huh? You know who is it?" Sora now turned his attention towards Ryota, "Does Mamo-chan and Kou-kun know as well?"

Both Mamoru and Kouki averted their eyes from meeting Sora's eyes. They knew they couldn't lie to him. Sora's pout was getting bigger. "Mori, Soushi, do you guys know too?" He eyed them suspiciously. 

Morihito gave him a sheepish smile, he preferred not to answer. Soushi sighed, "Practically all of us know." He glanced at Ren and Nozomu who both flinched before turning their faces away. 

"What? This is unfair! How come you guys know except me?!" Sora sent Ken an upset look. He was clearly hurt. 

Mamoru seemed to think of something. He, bless his soul, bravely broke the silence with also silencing question, "Why do you really want to know who is it, Sora? Does it really bother you that much?"

Ken looked up just in time to see Sora taken aback by the question. He looked thoughtful for a moment, genuinely thinking about it. It was when his face was slowly turning scarlet and his eyes widening that almost everyone in the room let out their breath they didn't even realize holding in. 

'Seems like he finally realized it.' was unanimous thoughts in the room. 

"W-well," Sora started, stubbornly looking down with his red face, "I was.."

Mamoru–again, bless his soul–raised his glass, "Never have I ever noticed Sora's crush towards Ken-kun even though he himself didn't realize it." Then he drank. 

Everyone else, except shocked Sora and stunned Ken, drank. 

"Well, there you go. I think it's best for us to leave for now." Soushi said as all of them stood up, "I expect good news." He patted Ken's shoulder and Sora's head before they left. 

Ken and Sora remained, facing each other across the heating table. Both had their faces deep red and emanating heat from the sheer embarrassment. 

"Uh.. Are you... Do you.." Sora started, only to trail his words off. 

Ken nodded, not believing his voice not to crack. He understood the question. Sora clearly wasn't expecting their feelings to be unknowingly mutual. 

"S... Since when?" Sora asked, hesitantly. 

Ken cleared his throat he felt like clogged up with tightness, "Since we first met? I don't know. Ryota apparently noticed it first before myself." He answered. 

"Oh..."

"How about you?" Ken forced himself to watch Sora's reaction, who refused to meet Ken's eyes, "Since when..."

Sora lowered his head even more, face getting redder if it was even possible. "....I think it was during Kachou Fuugetsu recording."

They went silent for a bit. 

"Sorry. For being dense." Sora blurted out. He seemingly shocked by what he had said and was flustered.

Ken couldn't help but adore the sight, and chuckled. "It's fine. It was adorable." He smiled, the usual tender smile he gave for Sora, "I still think it's worth the wait."

The leader of SOARA got even more flustered, "Don't you have any problems by saying such stuff?"

"Let me relish this moment." Ken laughed, "It's not often the person I liked finally realized it."

"How did you go from embarrassed about this to getting over the awkwardness in less than five minutes? I'm still trying to process this!" Sora protested. 

"Do I look like I got over it?" Ken smiled, "I'm still over the moon."

"...." Sora frowned, but the redness on his cheeks was still apparent, "Like I said, how did you manage uttering those embarrassing lines?"

Ken shrugged. 

"What should we do about this?" 

Sora averted his eyes, still with red face. "Am I really worth the wait?" He asked softly. 

Ken reached out to pat his head, ruffling hid hair gently. "Really worth it." He answered. 

.

.

.

"I'm glad that worked." Ren exhaled, "Mori-senpai, you're amazing!"

"I was thinking it's about time, and it was a good timing too. Sora just needs a push." Mori smiled at Mamoru, "I'm thankful Mamoru-san caught on fast and gave a good follow-up."

"I was actually curious..." Mamoru chuckled, "Good for them."

"Yeah, good for them." Everyone else agreed, nodding with satisfied expression on their faces. Finally, they could cease watching Ken desperately trying to get Sora to land on the field grass filled with Ken's affection. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I want to thank a certain Tsukipro staff who, on Ken's birthday, decided to wrote down that Sora (and Mori) called him via phone to congratulate him, and also for Ryota noting that Ken is already on first-name basis with Sora (and Mori).
> 
> 2\. I want to thank a certain Tsukipro anime staff who wrote and animated the legendary scene in episode 12 where Ken and Sora imitated Dai and Rikka's pose in their latest CM.
> 
> 3\. I want to thank Tohiro-sensei (official illustrator of ALIVE series) for drawing that one comic where Ken hugged Sora.
> 
> 4\. In ALIVE series X Lied songs, only 3 people included the word "sky" ("Sora") in their songs; Sora himself, Ken, and Mamoru. Ken by far has the second most of word "sky" in his song. And the way Ken sang the reff; ("Lyra, mieta yo, sora no dokoka ni") if you're familiar with how Japanese language work, it could be interpreted as Ken saying "Lyra, I can see it somewhere in Sora". Yes, I am *that* thirsty.
> 
> 5\. I want to thank a certain Tsukipara staff who made both Ken and Sora became Shibainu in recent Wanwan! Fes in Tsukipara.


End file.
